Les 5 fois où Blaise a pris Dean dans ses bras
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Blaise et Dean, c'est compliqué. Mais Blaise a toujours pris Dean dans ses bras. Sauf une fois... Dean/Blaise, Théodore Nott ! YAOI SLASH !


**Titre :** Les cinq fois où Blaise a pris Dean dans ses bras et celle où il ne le fit pas.

**Auteur : **Camille_miko

**Rating :** PG

**Perso :** Dean/Blaise, Théodore Nott

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, tout est à JKR

**Note :** cadeau pour heera_ookami

**Bêta : **taraxacumoff

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.<strong>

* * *

><p>1 –<p>

La première fois n'avait pas été réellement volontaire. Malgré le soin apporté à restaurer Poudlard durant l'été, l'école n'avait pas pu rouvrir à la rentrée. C'est pourquoi de nombreuses personnes qui avaient pris part à la guerre choisirent de venir aider en Septembre à la reconstruction.

Malheureusement, toutes les pierres n'étaient plus très bien scellées et bougeaient. Blaise venait de sauver Dean en le prenant dans ses bras pour les pousser tous les deux, loin des rochers qui dégringolaient de la paroi. Dean ne lui fit jamais la remarque qu'il aurait juste pu le pousser pour le protéger, ce jour-là.

2 –

Il ne s'attendait pas à un geste tendre de la part de Blaise, pourtant celui-ci le prit dans ses bras, après l'amour. Cela le surprit mais il se détendit immédiatement. Autant en profiter. Surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas très bien où ils en étaient l'un et l'autre. Ils s'appréciaient mais pour autant arriveraient-ils à dépasser leurs différents ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Puis… Dean ne savait pas trop ce qu'il représentait pour Blaise. Un plan cul ? Un copain de baise ? Un potentiel petit ami ? Il l'ignorait et cela le rendait nerveux. Alors, autant profiter de cette attention.

3 –

Dean n'avait jamais pensé à cet homme comme à son père. C'était… Un géniteur ? Dans le meilleur des cas. Il avait malgré tout cherché à savoir, à vingt ans. Ils s'étaient vus quelques fois, sans plus. Blaise avait hoché la tête quand il lui avait dit qu'ils allaient se rencontrer, sans rien ajouter.

Alors, Dean ne comprit pas pourquoi cela faisait aussi mal d'apprendre qu'il venait de mourir, quand son demi-frère le lui apprit. Blaise ne parla pas, mais il le prit dans ses bras et ne cessa de le serrer contre lui, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent.

4 –

Au bout de trois ans de non-relations, Blaise décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, mais cela devait changer. Il proposa donc à Dean de dîner avec quelques amis. Cela était déjà arrivé. Malgré leur non-relation, ils avaient fréquenté souvent les proches de l'autre.

Blaise posa la main sur le creux des reins de Dean quand celui-ci arriva, avant de dire :

- Les gars, je vous présente Dean, mon petit-ami.

Le regard amusé que lui lança Théodore valait toutes les validations du monde. Il était officiellement le petit-ami de Blaise. C'était la fin de la non-relation.

5 –

Dean sentit ses jambes le lâcher. Si Blaise ne l'avait pas rattrapé et pris dans ses bras, il serait vraisemblablement tombé. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait à peine vingt-cinq ans. Il était en pleine forme. Ce n'était qu'une fatigue passagère. Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose. N'est-ce pas, Blaise ?

Pas maintenant que Blaise commençait à être réellement sérieux. Pas alors qu'il parlait d'emménager. Non… Pas maintenant. Il devait être heureux à partir de maintenant. Blaise devait le tenir dans ses bras. Pas le soutenir pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir un cancer maintenant.

* * *

><p>1 –<p>

Dean regarda Blaise sans comprendre durant une seconde. Cela n'était pas… prévu. Envisagé. En fait, il se rendit même compte après son cancer, qu'après ces longs mois à se battre face à cet ennemi invisible, il était comme usé. C'était pire que se battre contre Voldemort. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Les anciens cancéreux disaient qu'ils voulaient croquer la vie à pleines dents. Pas lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne comprenne ce que Blaise lui demandait.

Alors, là, ce fut Dean qui prit Blaise dans ses bras.

- Oui, idiot ! Bien sur que je veux me marier avec toi !

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !<strong>


End file.
